moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Division of Military
The Magistrate that governs over the Thalassian Elves extends past the Magisters themselves. While they make up much of the Sin’dorei, there are several other groups that have been founded or put together by the Magistrate themselves for other various reasons; specifically for the defense of their homeland; Quel’thalas. The Military Department, or Department of Defense and Security, works closely with these non-magister organizations to maintain peace within Quel’thalas borders and within the Sin’dorei themselves. Among keeping peace within Quel’thalas borders, the Military Department also keeps communication between other department branches, diplomacy for both Horde and Neutral organizations and gathers information with specialized agents called Pathstalkers. =Leadership= ---- Moranai Sunstrike Councilor of the Magistrate :Moranai grew up learning the arcane arts from several different teachers. A scholar and military woman, she spent part of her life in several parts of the Thalassian Army along with her twin Seylena. When not in the Military, she could be found teaching others how to wield magic or working with the Silvermoon Magistrate. Presently, Moranai is working to get back on the field as she oversees the military side of the Magistrate, as well as the diplomacy between the other Horde races. Caesar Suncrest Minister of War :Caesar Suncrest, in his past life, was a renowned magister who led a group of Thalassian defenders of Quel'thalas. However, due to the orders of his higher command, he was forced to make a heart-wrenching decision that sacrificed the lives of his family and his men's families for their own safe passage to Silvermoon, while escaping the undead hordes led by Arthas. After the siege, Caesar faced the fury of his Order witnessing their disdain for the leader they all once respected. After that, Caesar, locked in not only a deep sea of despair and animosity, exiled himself from Silvermoon and decided to give his service to those he failed, as a necromancer that raises the dead and marches them to properly made burials. Long after that, Caesar has finally come out of self-exilement to dedicate himself to the nation of Quel'thalas, as a magister, once more, still having trouble with leaving his past behind. Kelanor Dawnwarden Chief of Missions :Kelanor is and has always been a reluctant leader, the son of a well known and respected magister he was always expected to take his place. Kelanor, however, had other plans and was more often than not described as a troubled child. A talented arcanist to be certain but not one that enjoyed the game that was Silvermoon politics. More often than not he found himself ranging as far from the borders of Quel’thalas in seek of relics of the past. Anything to distract him from a destiny he didn’t want. When Arthas laid waste to his homeland Kelanor’s father fell and the Dawnwarden line was all but extinguished. In the months and years following Kelanor bounced between the city and the wilds. Serving his nation in his own way, honoring the fallen how he felt he had to. Years later in an odd twist of fate Kelanor is doing exactly what his father had always wanted for him. Serving Quel’thalas in a somewhat public role. Despite his past Kelanor is fully committed to his people and his role. Ready to perhaps make amends for years of running. =Ranking System= ---- High Marshal :Highest ranking officer within the Magistrate’s military. Normally taken up by the Minister of War unless a special occasion. Commands the entirety of the Magistrate’s regiments until further notice. Commander :Second highest rank is given to one who commands over a regiment within the Magistrate. A regiment can consist of two thousand to five thousand soldiers. When the High Marshal steps out of position or dies, a Commander will take their spot. Lieutenant Commander :Third highest rank is given to one who commands over a regiment within the Magistrate that has one thousand to two thousand soldiers. Upon promotion to Commander, the Lieutenant commander will be given a larger force and more resources to fund their regiment. Lord-Captain :A position of honor within the Magistrate, given to those who hold the captain title to the highest degree and perform outstandingly. The Lord-Captain serves directly underneath a Lieutenant Commander or Commander, replacing the original group of captains that would normally be an advisor to both officers. Captain :A group of captains will serve directly underneath a Commander or Lieutenant Commander. Leading smaller units of the regiments in battle when needed to do so. Lieutenant :Serves directly underneath a captain, within a unit. If a captain were to perish in battle, the Lieutenant has the right to take command until further notice upon a higher ranking officer. Sergeant :A noncommissioned officer rank within the Magistrate. These men and women lead squads of a handful of soldiers in battle. Corporal :Serves directly underneath the sergeant in a squad. If the sergeant dies in battle, the corporal has the right to take command of the squad until further notice from a higher ranking officer. Private :The backbone and lowest rank within the Magistrates army division. They are expected to follow the commands of those over them. Category:Silvermoon Magistrate Category:Quel'Thalas Organizations Category:Thalassian Military Category:Thalassian Army Category:Military Organizations